The Summer of Jody
by MaverickLover2
Summary: Bart and Doralice Maverick are relieved to hear from 'little sister' Jody Maverick Dooley, asking if she can come visit for the summer. Her arrival brings a whole new set of problems . . . including unexpected issues with the second pregnancy for the Mavericks.
1. Prologue

The Summer of Jody

Prologue

 _Bartley – I'm sorry that it's been so long since I wrote to either you or Doralice. So many things have happened in that period of time that it would take a volume for me to explain everything to you._

 _Beckham and I did get married, and soon after that I made a wonderful discovery – we were going to have a child! Nothing went the way it was supposed to, and before I knew what had happened, there was no more baby. It almost destroyed us._

 _We still haven't recovered completely, and I think some time apart would do us a world of good. If it is acceptable to you and your lovely wife, I would like to come down and visit the two of you for the summer. Beckham might be able to join us at the very end of the season._

 _Please, I beg you, don't hold anything against me until you hear the whole story. I've missed your wise counsel and your brotherly love, and think that some time spent in Texas would do me a world of good. Please wire me and let me know if my visiting is agreeable to you and I will leave almost immediately. Bartley, I am literally begging you; I need your help._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Jody Maverick Dooley_

Doralice and me had received the letter from my sister almost two weeks ago, and nothing had been the same since. Jody was on her way to Little Bend; that's all we were sure of. Working days and being home at night was a new experience for me, and it was taking some getting used to. Doralice, who'd had an easy pregnancy with the twins, was having just the opposite with baby number three. And summer was just beginning.


	2. Everything Changes

Chapter 1 – Everything Changes

By the time I got out of bed and into the twins bedroom, Doralice had already started coffee for me and breakfast for the girls. We'd fallen into a new routine when the former Floor Manager at Maude's took over as the boss of the whole place and switched from working nights to working days. It was a drastic change for a man that had played poker his whole life, and it was taking a little getting used to. Up and moving this early in the morning brought an entirely new set of concerns that I'd never had to cope with before, like who to get dressed first and why nobody wanted to get out of bed until the food was on the table.

"How you doin' in there?" Doralice called from the stove, where she was about ready to dish up the girls favorite, scrambled eggs. It had become her standard question to alert me that I was about to get trampled by naked little girls if I didn't get their clothes on in a hurry. And I gave her my standard answer.

"Doin' the best I can with these lazy little wiggle worms."

Maudie giggled while I tried to slip a dress on her; Belle just lay in bed and watched.

"Eggs are ready," came the call, and both girls were off and running; Maude was almost presentable, with just a few buttons still undone; Isabelle ran for breakfast in her pantalets and a chemise. "I see we failed again," Doralice laughed as she observed the state of dress and undress that her daughters came to the table in.

"I've got an idea," I offered as I sat at the table with my coffee and watched my daughters devour their mother's eggs. "Why don't I cook them breakfast and you get them dressed? It couldn't end up any worse than it already does."

"Hmmm, that just might work. It's worth a try, at least."

"Good, we'll start in the morning. Let's see how well you do with the two morning lumps we have."

"Do you want any eggs?" Doralice asked before she fixed a plate for Lucy, the cat.

"If you've got enough," I replied. I'd gotten up to pour a second cup of coffee and took that and the plate my wife handed me back to the table.

"More, mommy," Maudie asked before her mother could sit down.

"Just a little, baby-doll. Yesterday you didn't want any more, so I didn't fix as many. Miss Belle, how are you doin' over there?"

"Full," Belle pronounced as she ate the last bite. Doralice took Belle by the hand and proceeded back into the bedroom to finish dressing her youngest. I watched Maudie eat the rest of her eggs and then reached over to finish buttoning the buttons on her dress.

"Poppy work now?" Maudie asked.

"Pretty soon, buttercup. You wanna help me get dressed?"

She looked me over before pronouncing, "Don't wear girl clothes."

"No, I don't, thank God." I smiled at my daughter's pronouncement before hearing her mother call her from the other room. "Mommy wants you. You better go, and I'll get dressed." I leaned over and kissed my oldest child on the forehead. "Go on now, before she calls again." The little girl obediently climbed down from her chair and ran to the bedroom just as Maria Elena came in through the front door.

"Is it that late already?" I pleaded.

"Si, Señor, it is already nine o'clock. You are late," the housekeeper laughed.

I hurried into the bedroom to shave and get dressed. Just as I was about to leave for Maude's Doralice came rushing in and ended up bent over the chamber pot in the corner of the room. It was the first time she'd had any kind of morning sickness, and I was concerned. When she was finished I used the wet towel from the dresser to wipe off her mouth. "When did that start?"

"A few days ago," came her reply. "It usually waits until you've gone to work."

"Is it bad?"

"Sometimes. Not today. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"I remembered the stories Pappy had told me about momma, and how sick she'd been before she lost Elizabeth, and before I'd been born.

"That's what Simon says."

"But you weren't sick with the girls."

Doralice shrugged her shoulders. "I know. That's another reason I'm sure it's a boy."

"Doralice . . . " I began, then stopped when I saw the look on her face.

"It's a boy," she stated firmly. "Go to work. You're already late."

"Doesn't much matter at this time of the day. Besides, I'm sure Willie's already opened up by now. When did you go see Simon?" She'd felt sick or worried enough to see our friend and the town physician, Simon Petry, but she hadn't told me about it.

"Two days ago. He was surprised, since I didn't have any problem with the girls, but said it's perfectly normal. Now would you please quit worrying?"

I shook my head. "Can't help it. Momma had the same problem with me, and you know how that turned out."

She grabbed the lapels of my coat and pulled my head down to hers. "Quit it. Everything is fine. Go to work before Willie sends the sheriff out lookin' for you."

I finally laughed then, before kissing her. "Alright, but I wanna know if it continues. Or I'll go talk to Simon myself and embarrass the life out of you. We've got a delivery comin' in today, so I won't be home for lunch. Do you need anything for tonight?"

Doralice smiled. She thought I worried too much about her, especially now that we were expecting another baby. "I'm not helpless, you know. I can always send Maria Elena if I have to."

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'. I'll let you know if I hear anything from Jody." My sister Jody was comin' to spend the summer with us from Montana, and we were hopin' to hear exactly when she'd arrive any day now. I kissed Doralice again, and she watched me walk out the front door.

XXXXXXXX

Things had even changed at the saloon. What had been Maude's large office was now mine, and it was big enough to accommodate a full-size couch. That would come in handy once Maverick Number Three was born, just in case he suffered from colic the way Maudie had. _'There I go, believing Doralice when she insists it's a boy. I'm doin' the same thing.'_

I'd learned my lesson the hard way, trying to catch sleep on the smaller settee that was the only thing that fit in my old office. It had certainly been better than nothing, but this time I'd be prepared. _'Maybe I won't need it. Maybe he won't cry all night the way Maudie did.'_ That settee had saved my life and my sanity; many an afternoon a nap on the uncomfortable couch was the only thing that got me through the day.

The painting of Doralice still hung prominently over my desk; it was the first time I'd ever seen her, and that was the way I always thought of her. The office was full of saloon records; bookshelves piled high with ledgers and reports from days gone by. Right now I was studying the latest inventory report and a listing of the delivery we were expecting, and I didn't hear the knock on the door. The door was usually left open, and would be today if I wasn't tryin' to concentrate on a discrepancy that I couldn't reconcile, and I wasn't used to listening for a knock. It came again, louder this time, and I finally called, "Come in."

Joey from the telegraph office had a delivery for me; probably the wire we expected from my sister. I tipped the boy and we bantered back and forth for a few minutes; Joey loved hanging around the saloon. Once he was gone I opened the folded paper and read Jody's message: _'Expected arrival_ _Thursday afternoon. Can't wait! Love, Jody.'_

That was indeed welcome news. We'd been on pins and needles waiting for Jody to arrive; after the original letter she'd written to us, we were worried about her. There was too much left unsaid; her undisclosed marriage to Beckham, the baby she lost, and the implication that something besides the loss of that child had occurred. Both of us read between the lines and wondered just what she hadn't told us. But the most important thing was the anguished mental state she seemed to be in, and I wanted nothing more desperately than to make her feel whole again. It was the least I could do for her.

Joey had left my door open, and Willie's head appeared in the doorway. "Delivery's here, boss," and I got up from the desk and followed my head bartender out the back door. There were already half a dozen boxes unloaded, and I couldn't believe we'd ordered that much liquor. Then again, the storage room certainly needed restocking. It took almost a full hour to unload and check everything against the handwritten manifest, and I was more than ready to head for home when it was all done.

Billy Sunday appeared just as I was closing up my office, and there were one or two little things I wanted to talk to our Floor Manager about. As we walked to the front of the saloon, I remembered the telegram. "Looks like Jody will be here day after tomorrow. Can you come in a little early that day? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, and that way I can go meet her at the stage and bring her back here."

Billy hesitated just a bit, which I found odd given his eagerness to do anything asked of him. Quickly he tried to cover the hesitation and said, "Sure. The stage comes in around three, doesn't it? I'll be here before then."

"Did you have somethin' else to do?" I inquired.

"Nope, not a thing," Billy smiled back at me. "It'll be good to see Mrs. Dooley again."

' _I hope so,'_ ran through my mind. _'I certainly hope so.'_


	3. A Glass of Wine

Chapter 2 – A Glass of Wine

By the time Thursday afternoon and the stage from Dallas appeared, it was debatable who was the most anxious – me or Doralice. I was worried about Jody's state of mind and Doralice was convinced that I'd taken the weight of my sister's well-being on my shoulders. I learned later Jody was afraid that when the truth was exposed, she'd be ostracized from the family.

We were at the hotel when the stage arrived, and after the Widow Miller and Reverend Sanger exited a small sprite with dark red hair and a bright blue dress departed quietly from the coach. "Bartley!" she murmured joyously, and slipped into my waiting arms.

"Jody! My darling Jody!" I couldn't contain myself; I picked her up and swung her in a wide arc until she burst into tears. "Oh my, honey, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

The tears quickly turned into laughter. "No, no, I'm fine. The last time I saw you . . . you weren't strong enough to pick me up like that. Now look at you." I set her down gently on the boardwalk, and she embraced her sister-in-law. "Sweet, sweet Doralice. You're everything I thought you would be. You've taken such good care of him, he looks wonderful. And unless I miss my guess there's going to be another little Maverick sooner rather than later."

Doralice blushed and nodded, and I shook my head in wonder. "How is it you women can always tell what's to come when we poor men are just stupid about the whole thing?"

The women laughed, and Jody hooked her right arm through Doralice's. "I brought three suitcases, Bartley. Don't leave any of them."

"Yes, ma'am. I have the buggy, it's across the street. Ladies, right over there." I loaded the suitcases inside and then helped both of them up into a seat. In just a minute we were on our way to the house, where Maria Elena and the twins waited for us.

"Watch out for Maudie, she'll be the screaming banshee that attacks you. Belle will stand back and wait patiently until Maude's bored, then she'll come to you," I warned Jody. "We'll only be here for a few minutes; they've been so excited they haven't been able to take a nap. I'm gonna take you down to the saloon while Doralice and Maria Elena get them to sleep for a while. Then when we come back things will be calmer. I hope that's alright with you."

Doralice patted Jody's hand. "It's safer that way. Otherwise, they'll have you on the floor playing 'bug' with them."

"'Bug'? They play 'bug'?" Jody giggled. "That sounds like something their father would do."

"Oh, no," I told her, "I refuse to get down on the floor and play 'bug.' But they'll be thrilled if you do."

"I can't wait to see you with them. I always thought you'd be a great father. Do you remember?"

"I remember. I thought marriage was for other folks, not me. That was a long time ago." It was easy to reminisce; I didn't have to remember any of the bad things.

"That was before me," Doralice laughed. "And then when the twins came . . . he was a natural."

"Here we are. Let's get you both down and inside for a few minutes." I came around the near side of the buggy and helped first Doralice, then Jody, down to the porch. The door opened and the twins stood inside like little angels, making liars of their mother and father. Finally Maudie stepped forward and extended her hand. "Aunty Jody. Please come in." Jody took Maudie's hand and followed her inside, with Belle tagging along behind them. Doralice followed them, and I brought the suitcases in and went straight to the spare room with them.

"Who are these well-behaved, beautiful children?" Jody asked, and Belle giggled. Maudie sat her aunt down on the settee and planted herself to Jody's right.

"I have no idea," I answered, "but I'd like my girls back, please."

Maudie shrieked and launched herself into my arms, where she promptly untied my tie. Belle crawled into her mother's lap and smiled shyly at Aunt Jody. "That's more like it," I declared, as I carried Maudie to the bedroom. Doralice followed with Belle, and Maria Elena was the last one in the room. Quickly I was back out, and I sat across from Jody and chuckled out loud.

"Those are your nieces. And they were on their best behavior, I want you to know." I reached up absent-mindedly and began to tie my tie.

"Does she do that often?" Jody asked, referencing the tie.

"Every chance she gets," I explained, exasperated as always. "Why, I don't know."

"Probably because she can," their mother rationalized, closing the bedroom door behind her. "I have to go back in there or the screaming will begin. I just wanted to welcome you to our home, and please let me know if there's anything you need. Oh, and watch out for Lucy. She's our brown and white tabby cat. She likes to cuddle with the baby chicks in the backyard."

"Just cuddle? Not eat?" Jody asked incredulously.

"Oh, no, Lucy would never hurt them. She treats them just like they were hers. But when I scramble eggs for the girls, Lucy must have some, too."

I shook my head. "Sounds like a house full of loons, doesn't it? I guess we are, in our own way."

"No, Bartley, it's sweet. It's so much better than the lonely picture you painted for yourself back in Montana. I'm so happy for you."

"Shall we go visit the other lady in my life?"

"You mean Maude's?"

"I do, indeed. She's everything I thought I never wanted."

We decided to walk to Maude's. The stroll down the boardwalk reminded Jody of the walk to the Four Maverick's Saloon, and she told me later it made her wonder if I was truly happy. As I'd warned her, I was a rover, a gambler that moved from town to town, and here I was settled down in the very place I'd been born in. "Bartley, are you happy here? This is the kind of life you could have had in Silver Creek if you'd chosen to stay. And you didn't want it."

"That was a long time ago, Jody. I'm a different man than I was in Montana. Doralice is everything I ever wanted in a woman, and the girls are an added bonus – something I never expected to have. My life changed along the way, and what was important to me changed, too." We took two or three steps in silence before I began again. "To answer your question, yes, I'm happy. I can't think of anything that's important that I don't have. And what I have, to me, is priceless."

"Then I'm happy for you. I'm glad that one of us got what we were after."

I didn't like what I'd heard, but we'd arrived at Maude's and now was no time to ask questions. I held one of the batwing doors open for her, then led her inside and through the front of the saloon. I introduced her to Willie and Manny, who was working this afternoon, then took her back to my office. "Very nice, Bartley. And the portrait of Doralice . . . quite elegant. Are you here every day?"

"Yep, there's too much paperwork for me not to be. Although with Billy here I can get away if I need to."

"I almost forgot that Billy had come to work for you." Jody sat down on the couch. "How's he doing?"

"Great. I can't believe how quickly he's picked things up. And he's always willing, no matter what it is I need him for. I bet you weren't happy to lose him."

"No, but I understood why he needed to go. He did the best thing he could for himself."

I finally sat behind my desk. I felt like king of the castle. "Jody . . . the girls were just an excuse to get you out of the house. What's really wrong? What happened to you and Beck?"

Before she could say anything, a familiar form turned up at my door. "Hello, Mrs. Dooley."

"Well, hello, Billy. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. And how is Doctor Dooley?"

Jody hesitated before answering. "Beckham is . . . fine. At least he was when I left. Bartley tells me you're doing well here."

"He is," I agreed hastily. "I hope he's as happy with Maude's as Maude's is with him."

"Couldn't ask for a better place to work, or a better boss man to work for. Nice to see you, Mrs. Dooley."

"Billy."

Jody watched Billy Sunday closely as he turned and walked back to the front of Maude's. I noticed the attention my sister paid to the young man, and I wondered if I'd missed something. "Jody . . . "

The woman on the couch sighed and lowered her eyes. "Bartley . . . could we not talk about Beck right now? I'm tired, and I'd like to wash up and sit down with a nice glass of wine. You do have some at home, don't you?"

"I do, Jody. And the talk can wait as long as you'd like. After all, we have all summer. The summer of Jody. Let's just hope the weather is as mild as it was last year."

"Bartley . . . thank you for letting me come and spend some time with you and Doralice. I just needed to go somewhere . . . where Beck Dooley didn't appear around every corner. We need time away from each other. Now, let's go back to your house and that lovely glass of wine, shall we?"


	4. Sweets for the Sweet

Chapter 3 – Sweets for the Sweet

Jody had more than one glass of wine, and it made me think of the night we'd had supper in my hotel room and gotten drunk; that was the beginning of the end of Jody's engagement to Marshal Travis Cole. I had one glass; whether I wanted to or not, I had a j-o-b to go to tomorrow morning.

Beckham Dooley's name did not come up one time the entire evening. Jody talked about everything but her husband – the saloon, the way the town was growing, how much she still missed her mother. Thinking back on the evening, it was one of the oddest conversations I've ever been a part of.

The plan was for Jody to spend two or three days just lazing around the house with Doralice and the girls, relaxing and trying to catch her breath. It would be the first time she'd had a day off in months. After that it was up to her. Wherever she wanted to go, whatever she wanted to do . . . the choice was hers. I suspected that she'd probably spend a lot of her time with me down at Maude's because I was the most fascinating brother in the world . . . and she'd probably be bored to tears by that time.

The next morning I was cooking eggs for the small herd of cattle we were raising, when Jody half-walked, half-stumbled her way to the kitchen. "Almost ready," I called out as a warning, and both of my angels emerged from their bedroom, beautifully dressed and groomed, followed proudly by their mother. "How do you do that?" I questioned her as I doled out the scrambled eggs.

"It's a mother thing," my lovely wife answered, taking the plate for Lucy from me and setting it daintily on the floor. Out of nowhere our tabby appeared, and it was obvious we were going to have a herd of a different kind soon.

"Jody, how about some eggs this morning?" I asked my sister, who groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I take it that's a no. Just coffee then?"

"Please, and hurry," she begged. "Why do you sound so happy this morning?"

"Because I only had one glass of wine, sister dear. Some of us got wiser as we got older." I took us each a cup of coffee and sat at the table with her.

"I don't care," she moaned, "it tasted good. And it was refreshing not to have a voice nagging at me that I'd had enough."

Doralice shot me a look that made me ecstatic it wasn't me that indulged last night. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to Jody. She was watching Maudie and Belle shovel eggs in like it was their last meal ever and seemed fascinated by them. They sat at the table so prettily, with their long golden curls and their sweet gingham dresses, and ate like they were coal miners that hadn't eaten for a week. "How do they do that?" she asked, finally.

"Practice," Doralice answered her, and brought me what was left of the eggs.

"Full," pronounced Belle in her normal fashion, while Maudie looked at me and smiled when her plate was clean.

"Poppy go work?" she asked in what was becoming a ritual.

"Yes, buttercup, poppy has to go to work. Like always."

"Aunty Jody go too?" Belle unexpectedly spoke up.

"No, sweetheart, Aunty Jody is going to stay here and spend the day with you and mommy. Won't that be fun?"

Maudie nodded and shrieked, "Bug!" and both girls were halfway to their bedroom before any of us knew they were gone.

"That was your invitation to go play bug with them," I explained, but Jody never moved a muscle.

"No, thank you," she murmured.

I finished my coffee and stood up. "I have to go get ready. Sorry, sweetheart, wish I could stay and make you miserable today." I bent over and kissed Doralice on the cheek, and headed for the bedroom. I was actually dressed and ready to leave by the time Maria Elena arrived.

Jody looked a little brighter than she had at first. "My, you look nice. What happened to the undertaker look you always wore?" This morning I had on dark brown pants, with a cream-colored frock coat and dark brown vest. It was one of the outfits Doralice had picked out for me.

"I opened him up to the world of color," Doralice giggled. "He looks so much better this way."

"I agree," Jody volunteered as she poured another cup of coffee.

"Thank you, ladies." I gave my wife a breathtaking kiss and waved at Jody. "You two behave yourselves."

"We will," my sister answered. "There's nothing else to do but chase chickens and play bug."

"You'd be surprised," Doralice commented.

And I closed the door behind me with those words ringing in my ears.

XXXXXXXX

It seemed like the saloon got busier every day. This was another of those days when there was so much happening that noontime had come and gone, and there was gonna be no food comin' my way until supper. As usual, I was subsisting on coffee, coffee, and more coffee.

About four o'clock I received a visit from a young lady I'd seen on the boardwalk a number of times, but had never made the acquaintance of. She'd stopped at the bar and asked Willie if the owner was around, and introduced herself as Evangelique Dandridge. Said she had a business proposition for Maude's and it involved food. I came out to the bar to meet her and escorted her back to my office. Once she was seated I posed my question.

"Miss Dandridge, you said your proposition involved food? What can we do for you here at Maude's?"

"Please, Mr. Maverick, call me Evan. My sister and I are opening what they call a bakery back east, right here in Little Bend. We're going to make all kinds of bread and sweet rolls for the morning and sandwiches for the afternoon. Most of the saloons are keeping some kind of food for their patrons so that men can get sustenance without having to leave the establishment. That way the customers stay in the saloon and spend more of their money. We'd like to offer our services to Maude's. I know your business isn't that significant in the mornings, so we could provide sweet rolls at no charge if you would be willing to pay for each sandwich you sell. We can make as many or as few as you could use, and we can vary the amount from day to day, at your discretion.

"It could prove to be a lucrative enterprise for your saloon, Mr. Maverick."

"Please, Evan, I'm Bart. You know, I've run into several of the larger places in Denver and the Midwest that sell food to their customers, and it seemed to work out fairly well. Once that cowboy comes in here to drink or gamble we'd like him to stay, rather than leaving to get something to eat and then not comin' back. It sounds like a good idea . . . if your food is acceptable. Do you have . . . "

"Any kind of a sample? Yes, sir, I brought a dozen sweet rolls with me just so you'd understand what we were talking about. I'd be happy to leave them for you to sample. Then, if you want to give it a try, we can work out the details. My sister and I would be most appreciative of your participation."

I didn't know what the sweet rolls were gonna taste like, but the smell alone had been drivin' me crazy. Part of it was hunger, but part of it was the blending of spices and honey that kept drifting up to my nose. Evan graciously offered me a rather large one, and I bit into it greedily, I'm afraid. Rather like the girls had attacked their eggs this morning. And I have to say . . . it was sheer heaven. The roll tasted even better than it smelled. I must have looked startled, because Miss Dandridge asked quickly, "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head 'no.' "It's much better than alright, Evan. It's outstanding. If your sandwiches are half as good as your pastries, I think we can do some business together."

The smile on her face was almost as satisfying as the sweet roll. "Why don't I bring in a dozen rolls tomorrow morning, Bart? I can do that for two or three days to get everyone used to our being here before we start the sandwiches. You can set them on the corner of the bar; we'll make up a little display for you. Thank you so much for being willing to give us a try; it means everything to us. Please, here's the rest of the sweet rolls, I hope you and your staff enjoy them. What time does the saloon open?"

"Nine o'clock. Willie's always here by then. Most of the days I make it somewhere around the same time. This sounds like it has the potential to be a winning proposition for both of us, Evan. I look forward to working with you and your sister. Where's your bakery located, anyway?"

"Right next door to the jail. That building with all the windows covered up? We wanted it to be a surprise. Sheriff Parker has already expressed his enthusiasm for our little enterprise. Well, I should go. I'll be here in the morning with your first delivery. Thank you, again, Mr. Maverick, for being willing to work with a brand new business. We won't let you down, I promise."

We shook hands, and she was on the way out before I noticed what an attractive young lady she was. And just about the right age for Billy. Hmmm, that gave me an idea.

I took three of the sweet rolls out to Willie, whose eyes got big as soon as he smelled them. "What is that heavenly smell?" he practically begged.

"The sweet rolls we're gonna have here for our morning customers. Whatta you think?" I asked, since he'd already taken a huge bite out of one of them.

"Too good to give to the drunks that come in here in the mornin'. From Miss Dandridge?"

"Yep. Her and her sister are openin' a bakery next door to the jail. They're gonna give us sweet rolls for the mornin' and sandwiches to sell in the afternoon."

Willie's eyes lit up. "So when they're in here drinkin' and they want somethin' to eat . . . "

"They don't hafta leave to get food. And they'll keep drinkin'."

Willie licked his lips. "Boss, can I have another of those rolls?"

I was laughing so hard I could hardly answer my bartender. Willie was like me, a non-drinker, and I'd never seen him so excited about anything that went in his mouth. "They're yours. Just don't eat them all in the morning."

"I promise I won't. This is gonna be great. Except Parker's gonna eat his weight in sweet rolls."

"That's Parker's problem, ain't it?" One was enough for me, I'd take the rest home for my girls. Something sweet for all the women I live with. And I still had Billy Sunday and Evan Dandridge on my mind. Little did I know what kind of trouble that might stir up, but it was only a matter of time before I found out.


	5. LIfe Goes On

Chapter 4 – Life Goes On

I needn't have been concerned with the sweet rolls; they were a big hit with every one of my girls. When I explained Evan Dandridge, the bakery, and the food idea to Doralice, I got an enthusiastic reception. "I think that's great! You have no idea how many times I used to get asked about food when I was tendin' bar. That'll keep some of 'em from wanderin' off and not comin' back – especially if the sandwiches are as good as the rolls."

I was glad to see another new business in Little Bend . . . especially one that might have a positive effect on our business. We had a good laugh over what the bakery might do to Dave Parker's waistline. Jody didn't have much to say about the idea, although she did comment favorably on the sweet roll.

I was awake a little early the next morning and was pleasantly surprised when I rolled over and found blue-eyes awake, too. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled up to me, but before things went any further I wanted to know how she was feeling. "Any more episodes with the chamber pot?" I asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"One or two," came her reply, and I pressed for more information.

"How bad have they been? Have you seen Simon again? How are you feelin' this morning?"

"Slow down there, daddy. They haven't been too bad, no I have not seen Simon, and right now I feel wonderful. So how about you stop asking questions and start kissing me instead?"

There was an invitation I couldn't resist, but we hadn't gotten very far before noises in the kitchen alerted both of us that my sister was awake. "Maybe tomorrow," Doralice suggested, before I gave her one final kiss and rolled out of bed.

"I'll get the coffee started and take care of the chickens."

"Bring in some extra eggs. Lucy's about ready to have those kittens, and you know how she gets. She won't be goin' back outside to hunt."

"Yes, mommy. Anything else?"

"I love you."

I chuckled just a bit. "Of course you do."

When I closed the door behind me I saw Jody with the coffee pot, and headed out for the chickens instead. The girls were prolific this morning, and we had more than enough for everyone. My sister was smilin' at me when I returned with a small bucket full of eggs. "What?" I asked.

"Just the idea of you gathering eggs for breakfast," Jody chuckled. "Nobody in Montana would believe it."

"Things change, little sister. You ought to know that."

I must have said the wrong thing, because a dark cloud came over my sister's face. "Don't I, though." She got out the coffee cups and poured us both coffee, and I offered an apology.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

A long, sad sigh escaped her lips. "Not your fault. It's the truth. Beck and me – " I don't know what else she was about to say because Doralice came out of the bedroom and headed our way.

"Everybody want breakfast?" Her question was answered by a small shriek from the girl's room. "I take it that's a yes."

"Come on," I said to Jody, and grabbed her hand to pull her with me. "Let's see if you're any better at this than I am."

The answer, we discovered in just a few minutes, was a resounding 'no.' Between the two of us we got Belle half-dressed, and I succeeded in preventing Maude from running to the table in her birthday suit, but barely. Another case of pantalets and chemise, I'm afraid. Doralice served up breakfast and shook her head sadly.

"You two are pitiful," was her only remark.

Lucy waddled in just in time for her breakfast, looking for all the world like she was going to drop those kittens any minute. "Certainly is a fertile household," Jody remarked, and stared sadly into her coffee cup. I reached over and took her hand, and she looked up at me and tried to smile.

"Sorry, little sister."

"Not your fault, Bartley. Not mine, either, although I certainly tried to convince myself it was. It was . . . "

And that's where she stopped. I was just about to say something when Maudie came running back into the kitchen, grabbed Jody by the other hand, and attempted to drag her into the girls' room. "Aunty Jody! Play bug!"

"Why not?" my little sister murmured, and let Maudie lead her into the bedroom.

"She still blames herself," Doralice told me. "No matter what she says. She's in pain, handsome. And a lot of it. You've gotta get her to open up and tell you what happened."

"She will when she's ready, Doralice, and not before. We just have to be patient."

Loud shrieks emanated from the bedroom, and my beautiful wife got up and ceded the rest of the breakfast making to me. "Let's hope that's laughter," she remarked just before disappearing around the corner.

The sojourn in the twin's bedroom seemed to do her good, and Jody actually cheered up after that for two or three days. Evan Dandridge began delivering sweet rolls in the morning to Maude's, and I noticed an upswing in business. Maybe it was the sweet rolls, maybe it was just a coincidence. Either way, starting on Monday the sandwiches were to be delivered, and we decided to start off with half a dozen. Within three days we doubled the order. I don't know if we had more customers, but we sure sold those sandwiches every day.

I made arrangements for Billy to come in early one afternoon so I could take Jody out to visit Pappy, and he was already at work when Evan showed up with the noontime delivery. My Floor Manager seemed taken with the town's new baker, and the two of them were carrying on quite a conversation when I left to pick up Jody. I brought up the obvious attraction between the two on the drive to Ben's house, and Jody seemed mildly disturbed. I'd forgotten her reaction by the time we arrived.

Lily Mae and Ben had gone to Claytonville for the afternoon, and Pappy was the only one there when we got to the house. He was sittin' on the front porch, smoking a cigar and rocking, and the closer we got the bigger his smile became. I had barely pulled up before he was on his feet. "Beauregard!"

Pappy never made a sound; no words were necessary. He lifted Jody out of the buggy as if she was a porcelain doll, and the two of them clung together for long minutes. When they finally pulled apart there were tears in both of their eyes. "Sweet little Jody," Pappy murmured.

"Uncle Beauregard. I can finally call you that out loud! It's been a long, long time."

"You've turned into a beautiful woman, Jody Maverick. Your mother would be so proud."

"Both of them, Uncle Beau. How are you? You're looking well!"

Pappy laughed out loud. "I got grandbabies to keep me young, girl. Who woulda thought it, lookin' at this one?" His gaze just naturally came to me. "How very close we came . . . "

"No need to talk about that," I chastised both of them. "It didn't happen, and we're all here now."

"Thank the Good Lord," Jody finished for us. "Not only alive and well, but married with young 'uns, and another on the way. Makes you truly believe in miracles, doesn't it?"

"Alright, both of you behave. You go inside and get out of the sun; I'll take care of Nevin." I led the horse over to the watering trough and let him get a good long drink, then tied him to the hitching rail and followed them into the house. It was much cooler inside, and Lily Mae had left a pitcher of lemonade on the kitchen table. I got glasses and poured one for each of us; Pappy held on to Jody's hand and wouldn't let go. It was overwhelming to see the two of them smiling at each other.

It seemed like such a long time ago, when I sat in a jail cell in Montana and watched them build a gallows to hang me on. Oh, I'd come close a time or two since then, but nothing before or since has ever affected me like that did. If it hadn't been for Jody . . . day after day as I sat there, she gave me unequivocal love and support. And when Pappy traveled all the way from Texas to Montana, it was the first time I ever saw just how much my father loved me.

My whole world had changed since those days. Thank God.


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 5 – Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

We spent the entire afternoon with Pappy, and we didn't leave until I'd promised to bring the whole clan back next week. "You can come stay a night or two with us, Pappy," I reminded him. "We've got enough room for everybody."

"Well, now, I just might do that. It's awful quiet here with Lily Mae and Ben gone. And they like to go over to Claytonville once a week or so. Lily Mae says the shoppin's better. Like I'm supposed to understand what that means."

Jody giggled over that one. "Why don't you go with them?"

"It's a long story, Jody."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. Pappy's got a lady friend in town named Bonnie Marie. Bonnie usually comes out to visit him when Lily Mae and Ben are gone."

"Is that the truth, Uncle Beauregard?" Jody had a twinkle in her eyes.

"No, it is not." Pause. "Well, mostly not." Pause. "Damn, yes, it is. Bartley, that ain't somethin' the whole town needs to know."

I shrugged and laughed, along with Jody. "Too late, Pappy. The whole town already knows."

He sounded aghast when he asked me, "Even Doralice?"

"Especially Doralice."

He shook his head in shame. "My mortification is complete."

Jody reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's wonderful, Uncle. You keep it up."

We laughed over that more than half the way home. "That man is one of a kind."

"No, he's not," I corrected her. "Uncle Ben's got a girlfriend in Claytonville. What do you think he does while Lily Mae shops?"

Jody got quiet on me then, and I wondered what she was thinking. "Jody? Everything alright?"

It took a minute before she shook her head. "No, Bartley, nothings alright. And it may never be again."

"You ready to tell me what's goin' on?"

"You'll never speak to me again. You'll hate me. You'll put me on the first stage back to Montana."

"I'm gonna do all those things? All at once? What did you do, shoot somebody?"

"Worse. I fell in love with somebody that wasn't my husband."

That was the last thing I expected to hear. And my bewilderment must have been obvious, because I'd been stunned into silence. A full five minutes later Jody asked, "Have you already stopped speaking to me?"

"I don't . . . I don't know what to say."

"Well, my husband called me a whore."

"Beckham said that?"

"He's the only husband I've got."

I was once again speechless. "Jody . . . "

"Aren't you going to ask me if I am?"

"No." I didn't hesitate; I knew Jody better than that.

"Thank you." Pause. "And you're right, I'm not." Longer pause. "I never even kissed anyone else."

"But you fell in love with someone that isn't Beckham." I still found that almost impossible to believe.

"Yes."

"Do you still love this person?"

For the first time, there was hesitation in her voice. "Yes. No. I don't know."

"How did this happen?" I couldn't imagine Jody in love with anyone but Beck.

"It's a long, long story. Can we go somewhere and have a glass of wine?"

"Sure. Maude's."

She shook her head. "No. Not Maude's."

"I can't take you to the LB Bar."

"Why not?"

"It's not fit for a human, much less a lady."

"Good. I should be right at home there."

There was no sense arguing with her, so I just nodded and urged Nevin into a canter. When we pulled up in front of the Little Bend Bar, practically my whole life paraded itself in front of my eyes. I was ten years old the first time I stepped inside the place. "Let me go in and find us a table first, please."

She nodded, and I climbed out and went inside. As always, ever since I was ten, Ray Ames was behind the bar. The day I walked in here and there was no Ray, I'd figure the world was comin' to an end.

"Well, Mr. Maverick, what are you doin' here? You got a much nicer place to go to."

"I have to ask you a favor, Ray." I walked up to the bar to stand in front of this man that I had known practically my entire life.

"What's that, Bart?" The sarcasm was gone, and Ray was most sincere.

"I have a lady with me, and she wants to come in and have a glass of wine with me, and talk."

"Doralice?"

I shook my head. "No, it's my sister Jody from Montana."

"Why don't you go to Maude's?"

"I wish I knew, Ray, but she doesn't want to."

He stared at me for a long minute before answering. "Take that table back in the corner. And if anybody complains . . . "

"I know. We'll leave."

I turned on my heel and went to get Jody. There were four or five cowboys in the place, and nobody even looked up when I brought her inside. We hurried to the table in the back of the bar, and I held the chair for her. Ray came right over. "Ma'am? What would you like?"

"Do you have red wine?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am. Coffee for you, Bart?"

"Please."

We sat silently until Ray brought the drinks, then she took a long swallow and glanced at me shyly. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"I'm sure."

She cleared her throat and began. "We'd intended to get married for so long, and it just kept getting put off. It never seemed to be the right time. When I was too busy, Beckham wasn't. When I had spare time, Beck didn't. We went on like that forever, until one morning I realized something had changed. We were going to be parents.

"Beckham was thrilled; he realized there was no more putting off the marriage. We slipped away one afternoon to Barkers Corners and found a minister. And nothing changed, for the first three or four weeks. Then Beck started to get busier and busier, and I saw him less and less. I don't know what happened exactly, but I started feeling really sick all the time. I tried to talk to Beckham about it, but he was so busy that he kind of half-listened to me. Until the day I collapsed at the saloon and he was called to treat his own wife."

"You lost the baby."

"I did. Beckham was beside himself with grief; I was just numb. When he talked to me all he could do was ask me questions, until I felt like I must have done something that caused it. And he said or did nothing that made me feel any different. Finally, I got to the point where I couldn't talk to him; it was nothing but incessant questioning. So I started working longer hours at work, staying away from home and Beck, until we barely saw each other."

"And the other man?"

"Was somebody I could talk to, somebody that was interested in what I had to say and not just how I answered his questions. I had no one, Bart. My mother was dead, Beau had left town, and I tried to write you letter after letter. None of them ever came out right, and I threw them all away, one after another. This man was an acquaintance, someone that seemed to care. We began a friendship, and we talked to each other. Really talked to each other. When I needed to rant and rave, he sat and listened. When I needed to cry, he encouraged me to let loose and cry. And when I wanted to talk about anything but the child I'd lost, he was willing to change the subject.

"Beck got more and more distant. I'm sure he was in pain, just like I was, but he was so closed off to me, so unwilling to let me in, that I stopped trying. And at some point my husband decided I must be having an affair and started watching me, following me. I went nowhere but home and work; I don't know how he thought I could be sleeping with someone.

"It got to be unbearable, and then the unthinkable happened. I knew I had to get away and go somewhere that I could let my head clear, and think rationally again. And I wrote to you and begged for sanctuary."

"Has it helped? Being here, I mean? Do you feel any better, any differently than you did before you got here?"

"Not much."

"Do you still love your husband, Jody?"

"I . . . I think so."

"And this other man?"

"I'm not sure." Pause. "But I think I love him, too. Is that possible?"

"You're askin' the wrong person. I guess . . . I guess it's possible. But if you do, you can't have both of 'em. You gotta make a choice. This other man . . . does he love you?"

"I don't know. I never asked him."

Jody's glass was empty; so was my cup. I caught Ray's eye, and he brought over another glass of wine and the coffee pot. We sat once again in silence until Ray was back behind the bar.

"What do I do, Bartley?"

I had to shake my head. "I don't know, Jody. You have to decide what it is you want."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then somebody will decide for you. And you might not like what they decide."

Jody drank almost half of her wine, then pushed the glass away. "Can we go home now?"

I reached over and patted her hand. "Of course, honey." I took out some money and left more than enough to pay our bill. "Come on." I stood and offered her my arm. She rose and took it. And we headed for the door, and home.


	7. Lovers at Odds

Chapter 6 – Lovers at Odds

A whole week went by before Jody even hinted at anything we'd talked about the night we sat in the LB Bar. She was quiet and sad, and nothing I could say or do seemed to have any effect on her demeanor. She spent a lot of time with Doralice and the girls, and if she told my wife any of the things she'd told me, there was no indication of her having done so.

I hadn't shared any of the particulars of our conversation with Doralice; on the way home from the LB Bar Jody had asked me not to. Much as I didn't want to keep anything from my wife, my sister begged me to let her tell Doralice in her own time, and I agreed. As Brother Bret is always so fond of sayin', it wasn't my story to tell.

One evening Jody met me at Maude's, and we walked home together. "I've wanted to let you know for a couple days . . . I talked to Doralice. I told her most of what I told you . . . bless her heart, she's worried about me when she has her own problems. The headaches, I mean."

I never said anything, and Jody must have assumed I knew what she was talking about. The headaches? What headaches? Doralice hadn't said anything to me about headaches; as a matter of fact, the only thing she'd shared was that the morning sickness had taken its leave, and she was feeling much better. A talk with my wife was in order, but at this exact moment my focus was Jody.

"Anyway, she asked me the same questions you asked me. The answers I had to give her weren't any better than the answers I gave you. I know you both want to help, and you're worried about me, but so far I don't have any better direction than I had before. I guess I just have to give it time."

"I hate seeing you so . . . upset. Sad. I want to do somethin' to help, but I can't see anything that I could do. Promise me you'll give this some more thought, and we'll talk again. That's the best I can do right now, Jody. I just want you to be happy, whatever it takes."

"I know, Bartley. You two are the only ones in the whole world I can talk to. In the meantime, I do feel better about myself and what happened. I can see that it wasn't my fault, and that's a step in the right direction. So tell me how business at Maude's is going. How's Billy working out? And the little baker. How's her experiment with the sandwiches?"

We'd gotten home, and I didn't have to talk or think about Maude's for the moment. I wanted to find Doralice and ask about these headaches she'd been having. And I was presented with the perfect opportunity. Maria Elena was in the kitchen cooking supper. "Where's Doralice?" I asked, expecting to hear that she was either out with the chickens or in with the girls. The response I got was neither of those.

"Señora is lying down in your bedroom, Señor Bart. She has been there most of the afternoon."

I went straight to the bedroom; my wife was in bed with her eyes half-closed. "Hey blue-eyes, what's goin' on?"

Her eyes opened completely, and she looked startled to see me. "Oh, darlin', I'm sorry. I got this headache and I couldn't get rid of it, so I came in here for a while. I didn't realize it was so late." She started to sit up and gave an involuntary wince, then lay back down.

"Jody met me at Maude's, and we walked home together. This isn't the first headache you've had, is it?"

Her eyelashes fluttered and she managed a small grin. "Where did you get that idea?"

"From Jody. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? They're just headaches. They'll go away, just like the nausea did. Let me get up now and help Maria Elena. She's got hungry girls to feed."

She wasn't gonna put me off so easily. "Have you gone to see Simon?"

"Goodness, no. They're only headaches, Bart. They'll go away." Her eyes were focused on me and she was sitting up in bed.

"I want you to see the doctor. Promise me you'll do that."

"Bart . . . "

"Promise me."

"Alright, I promise. Now, would you please let me get up?"

That was the last time we spoke of the headaches . . . that night. But it certainly wasn't the last time we talked about them.

XXXXXXXX

I waited two days, and when Doralice hadn't said anything about the headaches or the doctor, I brought up the subject after we'd put the twins to bed. "What did Simon have to say?"

"About what?"

"About your headaches."

"Oh, I haven't gone to see him."

I reached out and grasped her wrist. "Why not?" I got no answer, and I persisted. "You promised you'd go."

"I've been busy."

"Darlin', please. If you don't go tomorrow, I'm gonna stay home from work the next day and take you myself." If that's what it took to get her to go to Simon's, that's exactly what I was gonna do.

Doralice sighed and turned away from me, headed for the kitchen. Maria Elena was gone home and Jody was in her room, reading. It was just the two of us. "Do you want any more coffee tonight? I want to clean the coffee pot."

"Doralice." I stopped in my tracks, and it must have been the sound of my voice, because Doralice stopped, too.

"What?"

"Go see Simon."

She got a most unpleasant look on her face. "Alright. If that's what it'll take to get you to stop naggin' me, I will. Tomorrow. I swear."

The first thing I asked her the next day when I got home from Maude's was, "What did the doctor have to say?"

My wife was unhappy with me at that exact moment, and I was about to be unhappy with her. "I didn't go today. I got busy and forgot."

I shook my head. The girls were out in the backyard with Jody; Maria Elena was already gone, and supper was cooking on the stove. "We're going to the doctor in the morning."

"Bart, no."

"Doralice, yes. I told you what I was gonna do if you didn't go see Simon. I meant it."

"I'm not a child, you know," she informed me as if I wasn't aware of that.

"No, you're not, but you're carrying our child, and I'm worried about you. Isn't it easier just to go and see if Simon can tell you anything you don't already know?"

She blew out a breath and focused on me. "He's going to tell me I'm having headaches, Bart, and that it's perfectly normal." Then her tone changed; it got softer and less argumentative. "But you're worried, and I've fought you long enough. I'll go to the doctor in the morning."

"With me."

"With you." She was close enough that I could gather her into my arms and hold onto her. "I know you're worried, but I'm fine. And so is Beauregard."

Once more I had to laugh. Doralice was confident it was a boy, and nothing or nobody was going to convince her otherwise. "Alright, darlin', I believe you. But I'll feel better when I hear Simon tell us the same thing."

"And he will," she promised.

Not exactly.


	8. Love Hurts

Chapter 7 – Love Hurts

I think Doralice was hoping that I'd get up in the morning and go to work just like I usually did, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. She'd avoided a visit to Simon Petry long enough that I was suspicious of her motives; it seemed like the headaches were bothering her more than she wanted to admit.

Simon did an exam and then spent more time asking questions. He wanted to talk to both of us, and we sat in his office and waited. Doralice was sure it would be nothing important; I wasn't so confident. "When did the headaches start, Doralice? Before or after the nausea went away?"

"Right after, Simon."

"And do you have one every day?"

"Well, almost every day." This, of course, she hadn't told me.

"Have you noticed any change in them? Are they getting worse?"

Doralice hesitated, and I caught it right away. "They are, aren't they? That's why you didn't want to see Simon, isn't it?"

Finally she answered, ignoring my questions and answering Simon's. "They are . . . a little worse than when they first started."

Simon studied the paper he'd been writing her answers on; then he frowned before raising his eyes to meet mine. He quickly shifted his gaze to my wife. "Doralice, I don't believe these are regular headaches. The symptoms you describe – nausea, the inability to tolerate bright light, the continuous pounding behind your eyes – they all point to a type of headache known as a migraine. They usually decrease in intensity when a woman is carrying a child, but they seem to have done the opposite in your case. They could continue as they are, they could increase or decrease, the amount of pain could increase or decrease. There's not much you can do about them . . . lying down with your eyes closed is the best treatment."

"What about the baby?" I interrupted.

"They shouldn't bother the baby," Simon replied, this time looking straight at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Only in very rare cases," Simon answered, emphasizing the word rare. I certainly hoped he was correct.

"And there isn't anything Doralice can do but wait and see what happens?"

Simon shook his head and looked annoyed. "No. Nothing that I know of."

"Now will you stop worrying?" Doralice asked. "I told you Beauregard was fine."

"Beauregard?" Simon sounded confused.

"It's a boy, and we're going to name him Beauregard," my wife explained.

Simon nodded. "Makes perfect sense to me."

I shook hands with the doctor and helped my wife out of her chair. As Doralice headed for the door, Simon pulled me aside. "Quit worrying so much," he instructed me quietly. "Doralice is healthy and everything is fine."

Once we got outside Doralice began to chuckle. "What?" I asked.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I know you did. But I wanted to hear it from Simon."

Doralice said something under her breath that I couldn't understand. "What?"

"Stubborn."

XXXXXXXX

With my tendency to worry too much temporarily abated, life went on as normal. Or as close to normal as our household could get. Lucy gave birth to two tiny kittens under our bed, and we had to get used to sleeping with the little 'meow's' going on constantly; 'Beauregard' continued to grow in Doralice's belly; and Jody seemed calmer, more at peace with the outside world. Until the afternoon several weeks later when she came to visit me at Maude's.

The sandwiches that Evan and her sister were selling through Maude's were a big hit, and Evan would come by the saloon late in the afternoon or early evening to see how many we wanted for the next day. I turned that decision over to Billy, and I noticed he and Evan seemed to be getting closer. One afternoon I discovered he'd begun courting the little baker, and they were sitting at an empty table drinking coffee the afternoon Jody chose to visit.

She'd been in a relatively peaceful mood that morning when I left; she was anything but when she crashed into one of the chairs in my office. "Well, I didn't expect to see you this afternoon. Everything alright at home?" I received no answer from my sister; she just made some kind of noise that sounded almost like a snort. When I looked up it was obvious she was upset over something. I, of course, jumped to the wrong conclusion. "What's wrong? How's Doralice?"

"When did that start?" my sweet, innocent little sister asked in a voice that was decidedly hostile.

"What?"

"Billy and that little baker girl."

I sat there for a minute, unsure of what I'd just been asked, before I gave her an answer that only seemed to make her more upset. "Couple weeks ago. They look good together, don't they?"

And before I could say another word, Jody burst into tears. "No," she stated emphatically. "No."

Dense as I am sometimes, it took me a while to understand what was happening. Jody fell in love with another man. She went nowhere but home and work. Billy Sunday had grown into a handsome young buck, who had suddenly decided that Montana was too cold for him and left abruptly for Texas. Even I can figure out eventually that two plus two equals four.

I got up hastily and closed my office door. "Jody?"

"What?" she sobbed.

I went to her then, took her in my arms and let her cry. Right or not, good for her or not, she was in a lot of pain at this particular moment. "It's Billy, isn't it?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Does he know that you love him?"

"I don't . . . I don't know."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No."

"What if he loves you?"

She pulled away from me then, and sat back down in her chair. "Does that look like he loves me?"

"Well . . . no." I sat in the chair next to her. "Is that why he moved to Texas?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know. The cold weather always bothered him. But when we got to be friends . . . I mean really friends . . . we agreed it would be better if we weren't around each other anymore."

"That sounds like someone who has feelings for you."

"I don't know, Bartley. Maybe I waited too long; maybe I missed my chance. Maybe I don't love him at all. I don't know; I just don't know."

I had one more question for her. "How much does it bother you that Billy's courting Evan?"

It didn't take any time at all for her to answer me. "A lot."


	9. Not So Simple Solutions

Chapter 8 – Not So Simple Solutions

"Seems to me that you've got two choices," I explained to the distraught woman sitting next to me.

"Two choices? What are they?"

"Either you tell Billy that you love him and see what happens, or you don't say anything and watch him court Evan Dandridge."

"But . . . I just . . . I just can't . . . "

"One or the other, Jody. Or you can go back to your husband and try to work things out."

"What good is that going to do me if I love Billy?"

We'd come full circle. "Like I said, two choices."

"Ohhhhhhhh . . . damnit, Bart."

"Jody." She started crying again. "That's not gonna do any good, Jody. It'll only make your head hurt." She gave me a funny look and I immediately knew what she meant, but I asked anyway. "What?"

"I'm not the one with the headaches, remember?"

Was my beautiful, blue-eyed blonde having . . . what had Simon called them? Migraines? . . . again, and not saying anything about them? "Has Doralice been having them again?"

"Oh, Bartley. You're as much in the dark as I am, aren't you?" She looked at me with something akin to pity, the same way I'd looked at her just a few minutes ago. "She has them, almost every day. She just doesn't tell you about them."

"How . . . how bad are they?"

"Sometimes they're minor. Sometimes they're so bad she's in bed most of the day. When that happens Maria Elena takes care of the twins; if she's not there or she's busy with something else, I'm with them. You really didn't know, did you?"

"No."

Jody shook her head and searched my face the way she had so many times in Montana; the only difference was there were no bars between us. "Look at us. We're pitiful, aren't we? I don't know which man I love, and you don't know what's happening with your own wife."

Stupid, I'd been stupid. Doralice promised me that she'd tell me if she had another headache, and I believed her. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Jody responded. "I guess . . . I guess we both need to get our heads on straight and figure out what's next."

"Easier said than done."

I was an intelligent man. At least I was supposed to be. Why was this so hard?

"Bartley?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know why Doralice hasn't told you about the headaches."

"Why?" Did my sister really know, or was she just guessing?

"Because if she tells you, you'll just worry. And she's trying to keep you from worrying, because she loves you. So she pretends everything is fine and hopes that it will be."

Maybe it was a guess, but it sounded about right. Especially if Doralice really believed there was nothing to worry about. I sat and gave Jody's problem a lot of thought. The answer was right in front of me.

"If you decide which man you really love, you have to give up the other one. And you don't want to give up either one right now. Even though that means you don't really have either one." Jody looked at me like I'd just turned on a light in her head. Maybe I wasn't quite so stupid after all.

"I have to figure out if I really love Beck or Billy."

"And I have to tell Doralice I know about the headaches, without lettin' on that I'm so worried."

"Easy as can be."

Jody and me looked at each other, and both of us smiled. Who knew the solution to our problems was so simple?

XXXXXXXX

An hour later we were on our way home. Neither of our situations was any better than they'd been when we were sittin' in my office, but at least we felt better about 'em. My little sister had promised to do her best to sort out which man she had real feelings for, and I'd promised not to jump into the middle of my wife about her headaches. Whether we could keep those promises remained to be seen.

My resolve would be put to the first test. The girls were taking a late nap and Maria Elena was in the kitchen, creating all kinds of good smells. Doralice was nowhere in sight, which meant she was in our bedroom, lying down. I left her there, hoping that the rest would help with whatever demons were racin' around my wife's head. Eventually it was time for Maria to go home, and when Doralice finally emerged from the bedroom, she found me tending supper.

"Oh, my! Is it that late already? I couldn't keep my eyes open and took a little nap."

"No, Jody and me came home early. That's alright, I know you had a headache." I said this as quietly as I could. I didn't want her to feel like I was accusing her of something.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know it was more than just a nap." I could see the look in her eyes change; she was waitin' for me to light into her. I wasn't about to. "This isn't the first one, is it? Since we talked to Simon?"

She hesitated, but finally gave me an answer. "No."

"And you haven't told me about the others because you didn't want me to worry." I hadn't asked a question, so there was no answer forthcoming. "Are you worried?"

"Not really." She'd actually sat down at the kitchen table; right now she was watching me carefully, waiting for the first sign that I was gonna fall apart and rebuke her. I kept stirring the pot of stew that Maria left and smiling, without saying a word. "Are you . . . angry with me?"

I shook my head, trying to reassure her. "Nope. There's no reason to be upset. I trust your judgment, and if you aren't worried, then I'm not either." Now the question became, did she believe me?

"You're not?"

"No, darlin', I'm not."

Doralice visibly relaxed. "Good. Because they're nothin' to worry about." Before I had a chance to say anything else we were invaded by the little people that lived in the house with us. Maudie ran up and wrapped herself around my leg, but Belle went straight to Doralice and hugged her.

"Momma fix supper?" My littlest angel asked.

"No, sweetie, I think Daddy's got that under control.," Doralice insisted.

Maudie got bored quickly and ran off to see if the kittens had grown any bigger in the last couple of hours. Belle came straight to me, and I picked her up and cuddled her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You fix supper?"

"Yes, sweetie, and it's almost done. Go get your sister and tell her to leave the kittens alone and come eat."

And that was as far as we were gonna get tonight . . . Doralice looked pale and tired, but I wasn't gonna trouble her any further with my worryin' about her. No matter what she said or did, I decided I was goin' back to have a long talk with the man that I hoped could give me answers – Simon Petry.


	10. Inching Ever Closer

Chapter 9 –Inching Ever Closer

I got up the next morning with every intention of stopping by to see Simon on my way to the saloon, and it was one of those mornings when nothing went right. My sweet and gentle little Belle, who was usually so quiet and shy, was running around the house wailing like a banshee. Maudie kept trying to crawl under the bed to get to the new kittens, Maria Elena's horse threw a shoe on the way to our house, Jody hadn't slept last night, and Doralice woke up with a headache and stayed in bed. By the time I left the house I was so late I went straight to Maude's.

Things were a bit chaotic at Maude's, too, and it was well past noon before I could finally break away. Simon was just finishing up a cast on another little boy when I got there, and I went to his office to wait for him. He looked about the way I felt, and I assumed he'd had the same kind of morning. "I came to talk to you, but you look like you could use a break. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch at Sawyer's, and you can let me pick your brain."

"There's not much of it left after this morning," Simon quipped as we headed up the street.

"Mine either, so you don't have to feel bad."

Once we were seated and food was on the way, Simon didn't wait for me to ask questions. "It's Doralice and the headaches, isn't it?"

"Yes. She still doesn't tell me when she gets them, but I've stopped naggin' her about that. They just seem to be gettin' worse, Simon. There are whole days when she hurts so bad she can't get out of bed. Why won't they go away?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Bart, but I don't. At this point, they should be gone. The fact that they aren't and seem to be increasing in intensity is what worries me. Has she complained of anything else?"

"You mean like nausea? Not that, but she's tired all the time. I don't mean sleepy, I mean worn out. Too tired to even eat supper sometimes. She can't stand the smell of coffee, and now even tea bothers her. She's gonna starve, Simon, if she doesn't eat."

"Stop by the office when we're done with lunch. I've got some dried herbs called butterbur that you can put in tea. Sometimes that helps. Besides that, there's not much I can do, Bart. And not nagging her about reporting her headaches is a good idea. The less stress she has to put up with, the easier things will be for her."

We went on to talk about other things. On the way back from lunch I stopped in at Simon's office and he gave me some of the herbs to use in tea. And reminded me that Doralice didn't need to know how concerned I was; that would only cause her to worry and be agitated.

I told Doralice that I'd run into Simon and he'd given me the herbs for her headaches, and she made a cup of tea right then and drank it. We both remembered when Simon helped me with my opium addiction, so she was more than willing to try anything he sent.

She started regularly drinking tea with the butterbur in it, and it seemed to help, at least for a while. Now, if I could only help my sister half as much, I'd feel like I was making real progress.

XXXXXXXX

Summer in Texas usually goes on and on, and this year was no different. One afternoon I couldn't stand to be sequestered behind my desk any longer, and I walked up to the livery and hitched Nevin to the buggy. Then I went to the house and convinced Jody and Doralice to go with me on a ride down by the river. Only one problem – Maudie was coming down with something and she didn't want her mommy to leave. Doralice stayed with our oldest, while I took Jody down to see the spot where I'd spent most of my misguided youth.

I found a shady spot to spread the blanket I'd brought with us. I removed my coat and hat and left them in the buggy. It was cooler here by the water, the way it always was, and we sat for long minutes just enjoying the breeze that blew in off of the river.

Finally I had to ask. "Have you made any progress with your feelings yet?"

"More than I expected to," Jody answered me. "I was mad at Beck for quite a while, and blamed him for making me feel like I'd done something wrong. It wasn't Beck causing those feelings at all – it was me, my own guilt pursuing me. When I realized that, I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I sat down and wrote him a letter, Bartley, and explained my feelings to him. I told him that I hadn't violated our marriage vows, and I was sorry he'd believed otherwise. I told him I'd been lost and confused, and I felt alone and deserted. And that we should have been comforting each other, instead of blaming each other. It took longer than I expected, but he finally wrote back to me and confessed that he knew I hadn't cheated on him, and he was sorry he'd accused me. He agreed that the time apart seemed to be doing both of us some good, but that he missed me terribly and realized that he still loved me. He hoped that since we were older and wiser, we'd be able to mend our wounds and start over. He left the decision up to me, but told me he hoped that when summer was over, I would come home."

This was the best news I'd heard in weeks, months even. "Have you written back to him?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Eventually. I just . . . I just don't know how I feel yet . . . about Billy."

"Do you know how you feel about your husband?" That was the more important question. At least I thought it was.

"I still love him, Bartley. But it's different than it was before."

"Different? How, Jody?"

"I know now that we can hurt each other if we're not careful. That love can die if it's not nurtured and respected. And that we almost lost it because we pulled apart instead of pulling together."

"Then what's the problem? Why don't you look any happier than you do?"

"Because . . . there's still Billy Sunday. And I . . . "

"Don't know how you feel about him," I finished for her. "Have you talked to him?"

"No. I've been afraid to."

"Afraid? He's not gonna bite you."

"But what if he . . . oh, Bartley, what if he loves me?"

"What if he does? Does that change the fact that you still love your husband?"

She thought that over for a minute or more, then shook her head. "No. But what if I love him, too?"

I let out a sigh, and Jody looked confused. "Jody, you still have to choose. Between Beckham and Billy. One or the other. You can't have both."

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you really? I don't think you do. And you still don't want to let go of either one of them."

She stood up then, walked out to the river's edge and picked up a flat stone. The stone went flying, and I saw it skip two, three, four, five, six times before it sank. I burst out laughing; no matter what Cousin Beau did, he could only persuade a stone to skip three or four times across the water.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. Poor Cousin Beau would give anything he had to be able to do that, and you make it look so easy."

"It is easy."

"So is talking to Billy Sunday. Let's go back to Maude's . . . you can talk to him tonight."

"Oh my goodness . . . do you really think so?"

I nodded vigorously. "I think you have to."

She turned around to face me, and gave me the answer I hoped for. "Alright, before I lose my nerve."


	11. Going Home

Chapter 10 – Going Home

We drove back to Little Bend slowly; I wanted to give Jody time to settle her nerves. At the same time, I didn't want her to get cold feet – she needed to resolve this matter once and for all. I'd heard all the words she said, saw the look in her eyes, and came to a conclusion of my own – Jody was in love with Beckham Dooley, and Beckham Dooley alone. There was friendship, and physical attraction, between her and Billy Sunday, and some kind of affection. But it wasn't love, not like what she still had with her husband. And from everything I'd seen and heard between her and Billy, my Floor Manager might have been in love, too – but it wasn't with my sister.

When we got to Maude's it was still daylight, but Billy was already walking the floor. I sent Jody to my office and called Billy over. "Yeah, boss?"

"There's someone in my office that wants to talk to you. You got a few minutes?"

"Sure. Is there a problem with something?"

I shook my head. "No. No problem." I started for the bar, then turned back to the young man. "Listen – no matter what happens back there, nothin's changin' here at Maude's. You're still my Floor Manager. Got that?"

Sunday looked confused for a few seconds, then shrugged and accepted what I said at face value. "Ok, boss. I'll remember that."

I poured a cup of coffee when I got behind the bar, and Willie had a question for me. "Everything okay?"

"Not at the moment, Willie, but it will be. Things quiet while I was gone?"

The head bartender nodded. "Pretty much. This time of year it's too hot to cause trouble."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I assumed the meeting goin' on in my office was gonna take a while to conclude, so when I finished my coffee I decided to go check on Doralice and the girls. "Willie, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm goin' home, in case anybody needs me."

I was at the house in less than five minutes. Maria Elena and Belle were on the front porch, and when I asked where Doralice was, Maria Elena nodded towards the bedroom. "Inside, with Maudie. The little one didn't feel well."

Trying to be as quiet as a mouse, I tip-toed inside and found Maudie sound asleep in our bed, with her mother right beside her. Doralice was asleep, too, and they made a sweet picture. I brushed the hair from my wife's face before slipping back outside. "They're asleep," I told Maria before picking Belle up. "Daddy has to go back to work for a while, baby girl. You be good for Maria."

Belle put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Luv daddy," my little one told me.

"Daddy loves Belle," I replied before kissing her back the same way. I sat her down in the rocking chair and headed back for the saloon.

"Bye, daddy, bye," I could hear Belle calling halfway down the boardwalk. How did I ever get so lucky?

XXXXXXXX

The door to my office was still closed, but Billy Sunday was in the far corner of the saloon looking carefully at the roulette wheel. I stopped at the bar and exchanged glances with Willie, who shrugged his shoulders when I pointed to Billy. "Don't know, Bart. Everything's been pretty peaceful."

Back I went, and stopped when I got to the roulette wheel. "Wheel okay?"

Billy looked up and grinned. "Oh, yeah, boss. I was just checkin' to make sure it was still balanced."

"And everything else?" I asked.

"Couldn't be better."

I continued on to my office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Jody's voice called, loud and clear. She was sittin' on the couch and, other than looking a little pale, seemed perfectly fine. "Bartley, you're back."

"Well, yeah, that was always my intent," I responded. "I saw Billy. Everything alright?"

"No," she answered me quickly but in a steady voice. "But it will be."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You have any brandy in here?"

There in the bottom left drawer of the desk was the bottle that Maude left. It hadn't yet been opened. There were two glasses in the same drawer, and I filled one about halfway and handed it to Jody. She drank it down and extended the glass. "Another, please."

"You sure?" I remembered the last time I'd come running into this office and chugged, in quick succession, two glasses of the same concoction. I almost lost the love of my life with that rash action.

"Yes," Jody answered, and I complied with her request. This one she sipped, slowly, until she was almost through. I closed the bottle and returned it to its place in my desk drawer.

"You want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about. He just asked Evan Dandridge to marry him."

I was surprised that Billy and Evan had progressed that far, that fast. But I wasn't at all surprised that Billy was out in the saloon checking out the working status of the roulette wheel, and Jody was sitting forlornly in my office drinkin' brandy. My suspicion all along was that Billy had gotten close to Evan Dandridge. I just didn't know how close.

"Recently?"

"Two days ago."

"Did you tell him you had feelings for him?"

She nodded her head. "I told him a lot of things."

Soon enough I was sitting in my desk chair, waiting for Jody to tell me the whole story. Because I was sure she wanted to; it was just gonna take a while before she was ready. I got comfortable and closed my eyes . . . and must have dozed off, because it was almost an hour later before she spoke again.

"Bartley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, Jody."

 _I told Billy that Beckham and I were separated, and he seemed surprised. "Why are you surprised? You know we were having trouble . . . we talked about it almost every day."_

" _But I was always sure you loved your husband," he replied._

" _I was miserable and alone. You were the only one I had to talk to. And you were so interested in everything I wanted to talk about."_

 _He sat there watching me like he didn't know what to say. "I thought you just needed a friend," he explained. "Someone you could tell everything to, someone's shoulder you could cry on."_

" _I did. And you gave me that, and more. I fell in love with you, Billy."_

" _Then why did you encourage me to leave for Texas?"_

" _Because I thought . . . I thought it would be best for you."_

" _But, don't you see, Jody, it was best for me. I've got a great job here with your brother, and I've found the best girl."_

" _You mean Evan Dandridge?"_

 _Billy nodded his head and smiled. "That's right, Evan. She's wonderful. She's everything I ever wanted. As a matter of fact, I asked her to marry me the day before yesterday."_

" _You . . . asked her to marry you?"_

" _I did. And she said yes."_

"What happened after that?" I questioned Jody.

"I'm not really sure. He told me all about her . . . everything I never wanted to hear. He just kept talking, one thing right after another, on and on until I finally wished him well. And he left."

"He's out in the saloon workin' on the roulette wheel."

"Just like nothing ever happened?"

"It didn't, for Billy." What I was about to tell her was gonna hurt her, but she had to hear it. "Everything is fine in Billy's world, Jody. He's in love, and it's not with you. He chose his woman, and she said yes. You have to let it go."

"I . . . can't. I won't. He loves me, I know he loves me."

"No, he doesn't, Jody."

I expected tears, but there were none. She blew out a breath and looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "He doesn't, does he?"

"No."

"What . . . do I do now?"

"Figure out if you love Beckham enough to go back to Montana and work it out."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you have to decide if you're gonna stay in Texas with me and Bret."

She put her head in her hands and stared down at the floor. "Alright."

It didn't take much to make my way from the chair behind my desk to the couch Jody was sittin' on. I reached out a hand and she took it, and I pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home."

"Where is that, I wonder?"

Not sure of where Jody's home was, I had no questions about mine. It was right up the street.


	12. In a Hurry

Chapter 11 – In a Hurry

Whatever kind of illness Maudie had picked up, within two days it was gone and she was back to being her funny, rambunctious self. I wish that I could say the same for Doralice. After about a week the Butterbur stopped having any effect on her headaches, and they seemed to get worse. The only thing that gave her any relief was Jody's efforts to help out as much as possible, and a lot of her time was taken up in entertaining her nieces.

I went to see Simon again and informed him of the latest developments, and he admitted he was at a loss with my wife's headaches. They seemed to peak in August, and as her belly full of baby grew, the intensity of her pain began to slip. Every single one of us was grateful, and Jody began to pay attention to the state of her marriage. She finally wrote back to Beckham and seemed more at peace about things, but she didn't tell me what she'd written to him, and I had so much on my mind that I didn't ask.

And then, in September, just as it began to look like summer was coming to a close and the migraine headaches were gone for good, they came roaring back full force, and Doralice spent most of her days in bed, lying in our darkened bedroom. I took to sleeping in the last spare room we had just so I wouldn't wake her or bother her at night, and it was painful knowing that she was suffering and there was nothing I could do about it.

Slowly my sister began to turn back into the happy sprite that I'd come to know and love in Montana. I wondered how much of that was due to the attention she paid to Doralice and the girls instead of worrying about her future with Beckham.

Billy Sunday and Evangelique Dandridge were married in early September, and I could see the effect that union had on Jody. She finally quit wondering if Billy secretly loved her, and came to the conclusion that what he'd offered her was friendship, and nothing more.

My little girls began growing up before my very eyes. The game of bug was abandoned in favor of playing with dolls or, in Belle's case, playing with anything that would play back with her. Lucy's kittens grew up and became Belle's kitties, and it wasn't long before we were the proud owners of an abandoned puppy that found its way to our house. The puppy adored my youngest daughter and her kitties, and there were more small animals asleep in the bed at night than there were small children.

One last glorious afternoon Jody appeared at the saloon in the buggy and insisted she was kidnapping me. Considering that I'd just balanced last week's liquor delivery and was feeling pretty good about it, I was happy to get out of the office and go with her. "Where are we goin'?" I finally asked.

"Down to the river. I'd like to go back there one last time."

It was a much cooler day than the first time we'd been there, and Jody was in a happier mood. I got the distinct impression that she wanted to talk to me and was looking for just the right place to do it. She'd brought the blanket this time, and we ended up in almost the same spot as the first visit.

We'd been sitting peacefully for ten or so minutes when she finally cleared her throat. "I've been writing to Beck for some time now, and I think we're on the right track, Bartley."

"Oh? How long has that been going on?"

"Ever since the day I told Billy that I loved him."

"And how do you feel about Billy now?" I know what I was hoping to hear from her.

"I'm happy for him and his bride. I know they're going to have a lot of years together, just like Beckham and me."

"You're satisfied with the way everything has turned out? No regrets?"

She shook her head. "No, no regrets. I just have to keep reminding myself what I've got with Beck, and not let anything else get in my way. If I hadn't come to Texas to see you and Doralice, I would have thrown that all away. I'm so glad I didn't. I owe all that to you."

"No, you figured it out on your own. You just needed a shove in the right direction."

She smiled, and I knew she really meant what she was about to tell me. "Good thing you were there to shove me, big brother."

"Just remember you have to work together to get around a problem, not against each other."

Jody gave me another smile. "I've learned that one by watching you and Doralice. Do you two ever disagree?"

"Oh, sure, plenty of times. But it doesn't do any good to keep buttin' heads. You gotta support each other and defend each other. And learn how to give up gracefully when you know you're in the wrong."

"You've learned a lot in the last few years."

"Most of it the hard way," I explained.

"I've been thinking . . . "

"Yes?"

"About going back to Montana."

"You sure that's what you want?"

"I think so. I'm never going to know unless I do it."

"When?"

"In the next week or two, probably."

I gathered her into my arms and held her, the way I'd always wanted to in Silver Creek but never could, because of the bars that separated us. "So soon?"

"Bartley, honey, I've been here all summer."

"You have not."

"Yes, I have. If I'm ever going to go back to Montana, it has to be sooner rather than later."

I held her tighter. I didn't want her to go.

"Bartley, I can't (gasp) breathe."

Quickly turning her loose, I started laughing and couldn't stop. Soon Jody was laughing with me, and it was long minutes before either of us would quiet down.

XXXXXXXX

I dropped Jody off at the house and took Nevin and the buggy back to the livery. I was about halfway back to the house when I saw Jody running towards me. "Bart! Hurry, go get the doctor! Doralice is gonna have the baby!"

It was too soon, almost three full months, and I turned and ran frantically to Simon's office. He grabbed his bag and we hurried back to the house, where I was kept out of the bedroom while Simon played doctor. I paced around the front room; around the kitchen and through each of the bedrooms; paced everywhere I could pace. Maria Elena had taken the girls out into the backyard to keep them busy and out of the way, and that was the only area I avoided. Jody was in the bedroom with Simon and Doralice, and it was almost an hour before she finally came out. There was a grim look on her face.

"What's happening in there?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't know. It seemed like the baby was coming, but everything has begun to slow down."

"That's good, isn't it?" I practically begged.

"It's . . . confusing." She looked around for Maria Elena. "Where does Doralice keep the sheets?"

"In . . . in your room. In that cabinet behind the door. Why do you need . . . sheets?"

"Go play with your daughters. Keep your mind off things." And she disappeared into her room before I could ask any more questions. So I did as told, and went outside to try and keep myself busy. Maudie and Belle were delighted to see me, and we spent the next hour counting baby chicks, playing with Lucy and her kittens, trying to think up a name for the puppy (we still called her Puppy), and listening to daddy try and tell a story about a king and his castle. Jody finally appeared at the back door and called me inside.

"Simon says it looks like . . . everything is fine for now."

"Fine for now? What does that mean? Is she having the baby or not?"

"Jody? She's asking for you." Simon had emerged from the bedroom and held the door open until my sister could get inside. Then closed it behind her.

"Asking for Jody? What about me? Didn't she ask for me?" I was confused, tired, worried, distraught, terrified and oh, yeah, confused. My wife was asking for her sister-in-law rather than her husband. And nobody was telling me anything.

"Bart, calm down. Right now everything is fine. Come sit in the front room with me, and I'll explain."

' _Right now . . . everything is . . . fine,'_ was all I heard. I followed Simon and waited for him to say something, anything, that made sense. As soon as he started to tell me what happened, my mind went blank again. He explained it to me three or four times before it began to sink in. Doralice appeared to go into labor . . . contractions had begun . . . and then, they just stopped. Simon waited with her for over an hour before he determined that Maverick Junior was NOT going to be born today . . . thank God, because it was much too early for that to happen. Babies that were born like this . . . most didn't survive. It was a good thing everything stopped; but . . . we had to keep a close watch on Doralice. She needed to take it easy . . . stay in bed as much as possible . . . drink plenty of water . . . and goodness, gracious . . . don't pick up anything heavier than one of Lucy's kittens.

Finally, I heard Simon suggest that someone should be with Doralice at all times . . . and should send for him immediately if the contractions started up again. "Do you understand all that?"

I nodded my head 'yes' but said "No."

Jody reappeared and looked at me. "Your wife would like to see you, Bartley."

I tried to keep myself together and headed for the bedroom. There was a chair next to the bed; I sat down on that and took Doralice's hand in mine. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me. "Hey, blue-eyes . . . you gave me a scare."

"Gave me a scare . . . too. The girls?"

"They're with Maria Elena. We were all outside together, counting chicks and trying to name the puppy. Maudie wants her to be Alice and Belle wants her to be Shorty. The puppy doesn't care. I voted for Shorty – what do you think?"

I know, it was crazy, to be asking her to vote for a puppy name . . . but I thought maybe she needed to forget about what had just happened, too . . . and she smiled at me again. "Shorty," she whispered, and I squeezed her hand.

"Belle will be thrilled."

She closed her eyes and told me, "Your little boy was eager to get born."

"My little boy? I guess that's fair. Did you tell him he has to wait? It's too soon."

"He's like his daddy. Impatient and stubborn."

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?"

Those aqua-blue eyes fluttered open again. "I wish you would. He needs to wait his turn."

I bent my head down towards her belly. "Beauregard, this is your father. You're in too much of a hurry, son, and you need to slow down. We're not goin' anywhere, and we're more than willin' to wait for you. Don't be scarin' me and your momma like that, you hear. You need to wait a while before you try to get born. Can you do that for us?"

Doralice chuckled and gazed at me. "You give him hell, daddy." She sighed and I stood slightly and kissed her forehead.

"You just rest and take it easy. We'll take care of everything."

"Mmm-hmm. I will. I . . . love . . . you." Her eyes were closed, and I could tell that she'd fallen asleep. I laid her hand on the bed and got up from my seat.

"I love you too, sweetie." I kissed her forehead again and walked out into the main room. "What do we do now, Simon?" I asked.

He smiled at me, then turned to Jody. "Told you he wouldn't remember. Sit down, Bart, and I'll explain it all to you again."

And this time I listened.


	13. Uncle Jody

Chapter 12 – Uncle Jody

"I don't care what I said, you need me. I'm staying here for the foreseeable future."

Thus declared my sister the next morning as I got ready to go to the saloon. I wasn't gonna argue with her; I needed all the help I could get right now. I'd talked to Maude last night, and she was anxious to spend as much time as possible with Doralice. With Maria Elena and Jody and me, I think we had the time pretty well covered.

I sat the girls down and did my best to explain why mommy had to be treated so gently. Their baby brother wasn't ready to be born yet, and we had to be careful not to hurt mommy and the baby. I did my best to make them understand without scaring them to death.

I sleep-walked through the next four or five days, expecting to come home every day and discover my wife had suffered another attack. Mercifully she didn't, and she actually seemed to be gaining in strength. On the sixth day I came home to find Simon and his medical bag already with Doralice; she'd had what now seemed like a minor repeat of the first attack, but with no other consequences.

I was beside myself. All of us were worn out, and the twins were the ones suffering the most. There was no mommy to help them dress, no mommy to cook their breakfast or braid their hair. No mommy to tickle them until they fell on the floor. I spent as much time as I could with them, but I was daddy, and I made a poor substitute for their mother.

Then, as slowly as could be, Doralice's body began to settle down. There were no more contractions, no more headaches, no more restless nights. Doralice had more stamina; her appetite began to return, and she felt strong enough to sit up in bed. All of the unpleasant symptoms started to disappear; Simon became cautiously optimistic. "I don't know what's causing it, and I don't know where it's going, but Doralice is finally improving." One week went by, then two, then a third, with nothing more harmful than a sneeze plaguing her. Maude spent more time with her granddaughters and less with her daughter; Maria Elena resumed her regular duties, and Jody began making plans for the long trip back to Montana.

Maudie was thrilled to have her mother back in any capacity and quickly reverted to her normal, playful self. Belle was standoffish, quiet and shy, and treated Doralice as if she were made of glass. There was no hugging or kissing, and she got no closer to her mother than she had to. I was at my wife's bedside discussing that very problem when there was a knock at the front door. Jody hurried to answer it, but when the door squeaked open, there was no noise or sound of any kind for long seconds. Just when I was about to see who was at our door, there was a shriek from my sister. I jumped up, gun drawn, and raced into the front room.

Not more than one foot inside the door stood my little sister, with her arms wrapped around the neck of one Beckham Dooley, last I checked her wedded husband. Doralice called from the bedroom, "Jody! Bart! Who's there?" I holstered my gun and rushed back to my wife.

"You'll never believe this, blue-eyes. It's Beckham!"

Doralice gasped, and Jody began laughing, while her husband attempted to kiss her. Me, I just stood there and watched the two of them, grinning like an idiot. The way they were acting, there was no doubt in my mind they were still deeply in love with each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Doctor Dooley unwound Jody's arms from around his neck and answered her. "I came to get my wife and bring her home. She keeps promising me she's on her way, but I've been waiting all summer and she's still here."

"That's our fault, I'm afraid," I interjected.

"Because of Doralice's illness?" Much as it appeared he wanted to keep kissing my sister, the curious doctor had taken over, and Beck dropped his suitcase and was headed for the doorway I was standing in. I quickly backed up into the bedroom and let the two of them in to see Doralice. For the first time in quite a while, my wife wore a big smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd come get her," Doralice explained. "It's gettin' a little crowded around here."

Suddenly two wild Indians were hiding behind me, watching the uncle they hadn't met. Maudie, of course, stuck her hand out and introduced herself. "Maude B'Linda Maverick. You Uncle Jody?"

Beckham stifled a laugh and reached down to pick up his newly-introduced niece. "Well, sort of, Miss Maude. I'm Uncle Beck. Your Aunt Jody is my wife." Just about that time Beck must have felt something tugging on his pant leg, because that's where he looked. The other little person in the house was pulling on the only thing she could get hold of. Aunt Jody bent down to pick up Belle.

"Belle." My littlest angel played with one of her curls as she announced herself. Not nearly as formal as her sister.

"This is Uncle Beckham, honey," Jody explained. Belle stared at her aunt and shook her head.

"Uncle Ham," Belle repeated solemnly.

"Sorry she's so shy," I apologized to Beck. "We didn't know you were coming," I told him as I took Maude from his arms.

"Neither did I," Jody interjected, "but I'm glad he's here."

Beck made his way to Doralice, sitting up in bed, and clasped her hand in his. "How are you?" he asked, and got a smile in return.

"Much better," my sweetheart replied. "I think this little boy is gonna wait to be born like he's supposed to."

"It's a boy, is it?" Beck asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "And I suppose you're going to name him Bart?"

Doralice shook her head. "Nope. Beauregard. And I really am feeling better."

"I've got some insight into what you've been going through. Can we talk privately?"

"Come on, Aunt Jody, let's take these two out to Maria and let the doctor talk to his sister-in-law." Jody led the way, with Belle in her arms. I followed with Maude. Maria Elena was in the kitchen making their lunch, and we deposited my two baby girls in the special chairs we'd ordered from the Sears catalog. I think they were called 'high chairs.' "Did you know he was comin' to get you?"

Jody looked as surprised as I felt. "Never in a million years."

"Are you gonna go back to Montana with him?"

Jody grinned that big grin of hers. "You betcha."

"And he knows all about what's been goin' on here?"

"With Doralice? Yes, he knows. I think he even wrote to Simon about her condition."

I scooped her up in my arms the way I used to in Silver Creek and got her laughing. "I'm so happy you two got things worked out."

She got somber for a minute and shook her head. "We didn't get everything taken care of. But most of the important stuff. The idea is we're talking to each other again. And that's because of you."

"Me? What did I have to do with it?"

"Remember that shove you gave me?"

Oh, yeah. The one she needed. "Sounds like it worked."

The bedroom door opened, and Beck stuck his hand out and signaled us to come back in. "Anything interesting?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Bart. Where's the best place to eat in town? I'm starving."

"Jody, take him up the street to Sawyer's. You two go on, you've got a lot of catchin' up to do."

"Alright. We'll be back later."

And as quickly as Beckham had whirled into our lives, the two of them whirled right out. There were several small moans of protest from the kitchen table, but I told them that Uncle Ham and Aunt Jody would be back after lunch. Then I went in to see my wife.

"What did Beck have to say?"

"Quite a bit, actually. He promised he'd explain it to you, because I sure can't. Where are they?"

"I sent 'em to Sawyer's for lunch. Are you gonna be alright, now? No more scarin' me to death? You've still got a ways to go until December."

She patted the bedcovers next to her, and I sat on the bed and took her hand. "I think so. Beckham thinks the worst may have passed, and that's the way I feel. Simon seems to believe just about the same. This little boy . . . this little boy has gotta get born."

"Still sure it's a boy, 'eh?"

She nodded vigorously. "Now more so than ever. Beauregard Julian Maverick."

"Doralice . . . did it ever occur to you that I might like to have a son named after me?"

I got another of those 'you're crazy' looks. "A boy named after you? Bartley Jamison Maverick, Junior?" She shook her head. "Not in a million years, handsome. Not in a million years."

I sighed. She was absolutely right.


	14. Go Now

Chapter 13 – Go Now

By the time Beckham and Jody returned from Sawyer's, there was no doubt in my mind. They were back together to stay. I think both of them had learned a valuable lesson – times of crisis can push you together . . . or pull you apart. It's up to you to figure out which way is the right way.

I'd sent Maria Elena down to ask Simon to come up to the house, and he arrived right after Beck and Jody returned. I was grateful that he and Beckham had cared enough to try and help Doralice, and I wanted to make sure they knew just how much I appreciated their effort. I had no idea how long it would be before Beckham and Jody left for Montana, so I was taking no chances.

Of course the two men hit it off – they were bright and caring, and I was glad to call both of them friend. Best of all they thought of me the same way. I'd made a pot of coffee and the two of them sat at the kitchen table, drank coffee and talked. Jody came with me into the bedroom.

"You look happier than I've seen you this whole summer," Doralice told her.

"I am. We both made mistakes, but we both want to fix them. I can't tell you how much better I feel right now."

"How long before you two head for Montana?"

"Beck doesn't want to stay any more than two days; he's got patients at home that need him. He can stay here with me, can't he?"

"Of course," I told her. "Where else would he go?"

Jody giggled, sounding almost like Doralice. "I just wanted to be sure."

"It'll give the girls a chance to know their Uncle Jody. Or Uncle Ham, as Belle called him. I still wish you weren't gonna leave."

"I know. But at least I've got something to go back to now. Besides the saloon."

"Jody, where are you?" That was Beckham's voice.

"In the bedroom," she called back.

"Honey, I'm going down to Simon's office for a few minutes, if that's alright with you."

She nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll see you later." Once we heard the front door close, Jody turned to me. "I'll have to go down and get him. They'll both lose track of time."

"Just like Bart does when he's playin' poker," my blue-eyed beauty added.

"That's somethin' I haven't done in so long that I'm not even sure I know how anymore."

"You need to take some time before Beauregard is born and go somewhere to play."

"I can't, Doralice. I've got too much to do before then. And Christmas is coming on top of everything."

"Where's Bret?" Jody asked. "I haven't even gotten to see him, and now I'm going to be leaving."

"He's somewhere in Mississippi. I'm sure Ginny's on a case, and my brother's laying around sleepin' late and playin' cards."

"Bart . . . honey, I'm serious about you goin' somewhere. You know there won't be anytime after your son is born . . . and I've still got Maude and Maria Elena to help around here."

"Doralice, I won't take the chance. What if somethin' happens while I'm gone? I'd never forgive myself."

"Even if you just went to Claytonville for a day or two?"

"Well . . . " she had a point. I hadn't been anywhere outside of Little Bend in months, and I was missin' poker. I was just afraid to step outside of the front door without somebody knowin' exactly where I was at all times.

"Cristian is going to New Mexico, and Maude's not goin' with him. She could stay here with me and I wouldn't be alone while you were gone."

It sounded good to me. Still . . . "I can't do it, Doralice. I've been so worried about you, I can't go off and leave you here while I go play poker."

"Yes, you can. I want you to. I've been gettin' better all the time and you know I'm gonna need you once our boy is born. And then you won't have a chance to go for months."

"Doralice . . . "

"Bartley . . . "

That was a low blow, using Bartley like that. She never called me Bartley – that was Jody's trick. "Honey, I just wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself."

"But I won't be by myself. Don't you see? All you've been doin' is workin' at the saloon and babysittin' me. You need to go sit at a table, drinkin' coffee and smokin' cigars, and remind yourself what an excellent poker player you really are."

"Doralice . . . "

"Yes, you do. And remember, Simon's still gonna be here in town. Won't you do this, please? For me?"

"Well . . . " like I said before, it sounded good to me. Maybe just a day or two. Claytonville wasn't so far away . . .

"I guarantee that nothing will happen while you're gone." I started chuckling then. She was so serious, and determined to send me off for a couple days, that she was giving me a guarantee that she couldn't possibly give. "What's so funny?"

"You are," I told her. "You're determined to send me off to get into God-only-knows what kind of mischief, aren't you? Why is this so important to you?"

Jody had left the bedroom and it was just the two of us. "Come sit by me," she implored, and I did. "Now tell me the truth . . . you really want to go, don't you?"

I had to admit that she was right. I DID want to go. Every once in a while fleeting thoughts of staying up all night and playin' poker ran through my brain, and my fingers itched to shuffle a deck of cards. Not that I wanted to go back to the way things had been for so many years . . . but a couple carefree days with nothin' better to do than sharpen my poker skills sounded ever so tempting . . . "Please, Bart, won't you go? For me?"

Alright, she had me. I couldn't take any more. I held her hand in mine and kissed her fingertips. "Alright, baby, I'll go. But just for two days, and only to Claytonville. And you have to promise me that nothin' will happen while I'm gone." I turned my head. "No bein' born ahead of time, little man. Or I will name you Bartley, and you can hate it for the rest of your life, just like I do." I looked deep into those aqua-blue eyes, and they were smilin' at me. "Are you happy now?"

Her mouth grinned right back at me. "I am, Mr. Maverick. Very happy."


	15. South to the River

Chapter 14 – South to the River

The two days that Beckham and Jody were with us passed quickly. The girls got to know a little bit about their 'Uncle Jody' and he got to know a lot about them; he created a whole new game for them that they called "Doctar." It still involved a lot of crawling around on the floor, but it seemed to produce even more giggles than "Bug."

Doralice was actually out of bed and on her feet the final day of their visit, and I took Jody down to Maude's one last time. She wanted to apologize to Billy Sunday, and I think she just wanted to sit and have one last cup of coffee with me.

We'd been in my office for over an hour, drinking coffee (laced with brandy in Jody's case) and reminiscing, before the conversation finally got around to that awful period when I was on trial for Edgar Pike's murder. "You were one of the few things that kept me goin'," I told her once again, because I'm sure I've told her many times since it actually happened. "I was determined that I was gonna be around to see all those babies you were gonna have. So you better get goin' on the baby production, don't you think?"

Judy laughed and nodded her head. "I agree with you. I seem to have fallen behind you and Doralice in that department. And I remember when you thought there wouldn't be any little Mavericks."

"You have to admit, things looked rather grim when we heard the word 'Guilty.' If Bret and Beau hadn't been so stubborn . . . "

"They were, thank God. I thought my heart would burst when Harry came running into the saloon, yelling that you'd been cleared of the murder."

"Mine almost did, when Bret came thunderin' over that last hill yellin' 'Stop! Stop!'"

"That seems like a long time ago, Bartley."

"It was, Jody. Look at everything that's happened since then."

"And you're the one with babies, and another on the way."

I reached across the desk and patted her hand. "You'll get there."

She nodded at me and looked thoughtful. "Yes, I believe I will, thanks to your help. I'll never forget my summer in Texas."

"I won't, either. The Summer of Jody." I smiled at her then. "But you have to promise me . . . "

"That I'll tell you if I'm having problems with something."

"Exactly."

"I do, big brother. I promise."

There was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Billy. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." I shook my head and got up to leave. "I think the two of you need to talk."

"Thanks, Bartley."

I took my empty coffee cup back to the bar and filled it again. "Everything okay, boss?" Willie asked me.

"Couldn't be better, Willie. Couldn't be better."

XXXXXXXX

I don't know what they talked about; I didn't ask and Jody didn't volunteer. I know that Billy was smiling when I saw him leave the office, and Jody was doing the same when she emerged. "All straightened out?"

"Yes, it's been tidied up nicely. I can go home with a clear conscience. No small thanks to you, as usual."

"It's the least I could do."

"I am going to miss you, Bartley. I'd forgotten what fun we had in Montana."

"When I wasn't tryin' to get hung," I reminded her.

"But none of that was your fault."

"Yeah, and it almost killed me anyway."

We walked back to the house. Beckham had gone to the livery and retrieved Nevin and the buggy, then loaded the suitcases into the back of it. Doralice was already seated and I helped Jody in, then followed Beck and took the reins. We stopped at the stage depot and unloaded; this was a bittersweet parting, much like those in Montana had been. Hard to believe how long ago our adventures in Silver Creek had taken place.

The stage was almost ready to go, and we all said our goodbyes. We kissed and hugged, then Beck pulled me aside briefly. "I wanted to thank you again, Bart. I'm not sure I would've gotten my wife back without your help."

"Nothin' to thank me for, Beckham. I just helped her figure out what was really important. Your love did the rest."

He gave me that Beck Dooley grin and helped Jody into the coach. While he climbed in she stuck her head out the window and kissed me goodbye, again. "Someday we won't have to do this," she told me.

"Oh?" I laughed. "You're movin' to Texas?"

"I love you, Bart."

"Was that deliberate?" I questioned her.

"Yes, it was. It's the least I can do."

The driver pulled away and everybody waved goodbye. I'd miss Jody, but in a way I was glad she was on her way home. It just meant that Maverick Child Number Three was that much closer to bein' born.

"Hey, handsome," Doralice brought me back to the present. "I haven't been out in weeks. How about a buggy ride before we go home?"

"Sure, beautiful. Any place special you want to go?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute or two. "Well, I had Beckham pack a blanket. How about that spot on the river?"

"You sure?"

Doralice laughed then, that delicious laugh that I loved so much. "You betcha, handsome."

I pointed the horse south. "You heard the lady, Nevin. To the river it is."

The End


End file.
